


Stranded Stripped and Sexy

by Ministry_Of_Fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: And has just decided to stab Ronan with something that isn't sharp, Ben is a shy bean, Christian Jefferies????, DID I MENTION A LOT OF GAY KINKY SHIT, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Embarrassment, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Exhibitionism, Gayness, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Palming, Plane Crash, Ronan needs hugs, Sex In A Cave, So kinky, Stranded Island, Strangers to Lovers, THERES A MURDERER, Voyeurism, Watch as they both realise they're thirsty for more than just water, What Have I Done, ben may or may not be the murderer, christian the cockblock™, i spent a lot of time yelling about this with cyjan, im definitely going to hell, more tags 2 come stay tuned, rONAN NO, ronan is mercy confirmed, slight crossover with her universe if you squint, so many unanswered questions, so much gay, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_Of_Fandom/pseuds/Ministry_Of_Fandom
Summary: ~*~Being stranded on an island with a group of strangers had its ups and downs he mused… Especially when there happened to be a murderer on the loose. It's surprisingly isolating he thinks, not being able to trust anyone enough to get close to them. Ronan doesn't know why this is all happening, he just wants closeness again.  He craves a warm embrace, a passionate kiss, A hand on his-‘No, can’t be thinking about that now’ he shakes himself from his lust-induced reverie.It’s been so long since he last had the chance to… well-He contains himself, there’s people around him and he’d hate to get caught with a flushed face or worse… unless it was by a certain someone.~*~PLOT SUMMARY:An airplane crash sends a group of passengers down onto a deserted island, the few survivors soon find out a murderer is among them... it's a struggle against all adversities to survive and get back to civilization...But who has time for that when there's an attractive scientist hanging around?Certainly not Ronan.





	Stranded Stripped and Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ben's creator (and love of my life). Have this smut. What better way to feel happier on a bad week? <3
> 
> Also props to my smut buddy CyJan, y'all should check out her original works.

The fire sends another wave of embers up against the sky. They swirl in spirals against the summery wind, mimicking the waves onshore hidden by the inky, star-littered blackness of the night. A tall man sighs, sitting on an old towel on the sand. His shiny ginger hair illuminated by the roaring pit of flames. The radiating heat gently setting a pink flush through his freckled cheeks.

The murmuring of a few fellows around him is all that staves off the eerie silence of the island and his anxiety threatens to invade him further at the mere thought of that pervasive silence. Inviting him to imagine being completely alone out here… He shivers and shakes off the thought before it can take roots and haunt him through the early hours. He’d sat outside the cabin too many times to watch moons fall and suns rise. Sleep was something he had to cherish where he could find it… So, he thought about something else.

Being stranded on an island with a group of strangers had its ups and downs the paramedic mused… Especially when there happened to be a murderer on the loose. It's surprisingly isolating he thinks, not being able to trust anybody enough to get close to them. Ronan doesn't know why this is all happening, he just wants closeness again. He craves a warm embrace, a passionate kiss, a hand on his- _‘No, can’t be thinking about that now’_ he shakes himself from his lust-induced reverie.

It’s been so long since he last had the chance to… well-

Suddenly someone called out to have their bandages replaced, it was Christian. He snaps out of his little reverie and goes to assist. Rounding the pit of flames with a strained huff, he sits and begins rhythmically unraveling the stained wrappings. He's been interrupted like this five times tonight alone by everyone stupid or unfortunate enough to get themselves injured, he had barely a moment to think since the crash and it was pushing his limits. With constant calls for help or to check up on the other inhabitants day in and day out. He realises just how little time he gets to himself of late, not only as a survivor but as one of the only two trained doctors around. 

 _‘Hell I can’t even have any privacy to take care of myself, especially with someone out to kill.'_ He thinks to himself with a strained sigh. It’s been weeks and he’s desperate for some form of release- hell, anything to pass the time other than medical work and manual labor. He desperately tries to contain himself, there are people around him who are barely acquaintances. Who he's stuck with in close quarters for god knows how long. The last thing he wants is to get caught with a flushed face, or worse. Unless it was by a certain someone...

But _oh,_ that would only make him more flustered, having all those eyes staring him up and down... He wanders through fantasies of a spotlight, shocked gasps and the hot shame he'd feel. The warm rush causes a shiver and suddenly everything feels too much, too hot, too addictive- sickly honey burning straight down his body and pooling between his legs.

_'S-snap out of it, they're gonna see and they'll never look you in the eye again... But ohh god I'd love that too much! Okay o-okay calm... Think about something else'_

Christian had by this point noticed his glazed over expression as he fumbled with the ends of the bandage, and raised an eyebrow as he suddenly shot out of his stupor. Ronan finished attending to him, he nodded awkwardly with a mumble as he stood. Ronan looked across the fire as he walked back, searching for a certain someone. Handsome and ever so clever, he just _had_ to be the other doctor. Ronan barely gets a chance to catch the man alone through their constant requirements.

 _‘Ben…’_ he thought. The name almost makes him moan just thinking about it. The few hours they had been alone together in the forest had been an indescribable first, more like the teenage fumblings he'd only daydreamed about and never gotten to experience in his home-town. To his fevered frustration, it was cut so painfully short just as fast as it began, and **God**... He wanted it back more than home and a proper meal some days. The paramedic sat, awkwardly positioning his legs to hide the strained lines of his erection, he scolded himself for getting carried away and made a barely successful attempt to pretend he wasn't embarrassed. By the time he had finally settled, most of the people sitting around the fire begin to wander off in pairs and threes to the cabins or had simply passed out on the sand...Save Ben, who seemed to be glazed over watching the trail of stars reaching over the sky.

He suddenly decides that he’s not sitting around and waiting for things to come to him any longer. He stalks around the fire and greets Ben with a wolfish smile, barely concealing his fervent lust towards the toxicologist.

 _“M-mind if I come sit? It’s awfully cold and lonely by myself over there.”_ He stutters, slightly awkwardly and avoids Ben's gaze.

 _“By all means, I’m a tad cold myself Ronan.”_ He replies warmly, tapping a spot right next to him on the sand with a raised eyebrow. The paramedic lowers himself down, all too aware of the man's eyes following him as he did. Ronan sees his opportunity then, and before Ben can speak he plucks up all the courage his anxious mind can find, looking around with a deep inhale... He leans in _-temptingly close-_ and whispers to the man.

 _“Should help each other warm up then.”_ Ronan lightly kisses the other man's neck and trails a sly hand along his leg, eliciting a little shiver. He retracts teasingly and searches the toxicologists' eyes for approval with puppy-like eyes. He catches a smirk and a flutter of eyes, his body finally letting him release the shuddery breath he was holding. Leaning back on his elbows Ronan watches the orange tendrils of the bonfire. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ben trying not to stare hungrily at his languid figure and the barely-concealed tent in his pants. Ronan looks around slyly, with pursed lips, then back to Ben with a sultry gaze and wink. Ben is caught off guard, realising he's been leering and it’s too late for him to pretend he wasn't, the toxicologist goes a deep red but can't stop himself. Ronan looks down his own body, stopping at his crotch. He flicks back up to Ben briefly. Ronan then slowly trails a hand towards the barely visible bulge in his tight dress pants, staring as it slides further and further down. He grabs it firmly and his own eyes immediately flutter, it’s been _so long_ since he could do this.

He doesn’t care if anyone catches them at this point. Once again, the idea of an audience watching sends another delicious rush through him. Ronan stretches and lies down, spreading his legs and looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow. The paramedic flicks his eyebrows and winks, mouthing the words ‘Like what you see?’ gazing at the toxicologist with deliberate and dark, lust-filled eyes. Ben tries to contain himself and his eyes slip shut as he takes a shuddery breath. He quickly nods, and leers in closer unashamedly both men having long forgotten about decency around the others.

 _“Oh... my goodness.”_ He whispers and covers his mouth and cheeks as they turn a crimson red. But he can’t hide the tips of his ears, they glow in the firelight. Ronan takes in the sight of the man squirming deliciously beside him, and god does he love the sight of it. The idea of being caught doesn’t help his desperate, randy palming where he lies safely away from the flames illuminating glow. Ronan arches his back and throws back his head, letting out the slightest whine. Putting on quite a show for the flustered toxicologist. Ben quietly snakes his hand between his own legs, desperately pushing at the tight fabric. Then all of a sudden, Ronan stops and looks over at Ben then back to his stiff, tented erection and then back at the flustered man with a smirk. He tugs at Ben's free hand needily and the flustered man gets the message.

 _“You want me to- t-there?”_ Ben whispers with a flustered stutter and gestures to the gently twitching tent Ronan is happily sporting in his suit trousers. The paramedic nods his head slowly, trying to conceal his own eagerness to finally have the doctor get his hands on him again. Ben slides a nervous hand between Ronan’s legs and shivers when he feels the dampness spreading over the stiff bulge. He rubs it once and then squeezes gently, eliciting a gasp from Ronan. He then drags his palm along its length and kneads the paramedics damp tip. Ronan feels his fingers curl uncontrollably at the hot friction and he arches his back further, breath coming out in barely concealed whiny gasps.

 _‘Oh god… finally’_ he thinks to himself, before realising he had whispered it aloud. He looks up at the toxicologist hungrily, bucking up into his hand and biting his lip. Ben pulls him up onto his knees. He locks their mouths together into what quickly became a hot, messy kiss with his hand still grasping and rubbing at Ronan’s fevered erection.

Ronan quickly undid his buttons and desperately jammed Ben’s hand inside, dragging his warm fingers around the bulge straining through the thin cotton of his boxers. Ronan can't hold back moaning much longer and he bites the toxicologists neck to muffle it. Ben tips his head back in ecstasy at the rough bite and slipped his own hand under the waistband of the paramedic’s sultry black boxers. He drags a gentle thumb over the wet tip and swirled it teasingly slow. Ronan whimpered and buried his head further into Ben’s neck, every movement of the toxicologist's hand sent warm pulses through his whole body.

They both realised this was definitely becoming too obvious for the campfire…

**Author's Note:**

> More to come tomorrow. Stay tuned!


End file.
